


Pause;Rewind;Play

by Dragestil



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teenscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith loves the way Trott looks when he's fallen asleep. He just wishes he didn't have to hide his stares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause;Rewind;Play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B’s cheek while they’re asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss."

They had fallen asleep on the pause menu, their characters frozen in idle animations as background music looped quietly. Trott had his feet pulled up on the couch from when he had mumbled something about them being cold. Smith was splayed across his half, gangly limbs taking up much more space than strictly necessary. The tall teen stirred as distant thunder rumbled outside. He had always been a light sleeper.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes and glanced to his best mate. He couldn’t help the grin that slid over his tired face. He shifted carefully to scoot closer to Trott. They had been friends since - well it felt like forever. And they had more recently done some things that felt more than friendly. But that’s just what teens did, right? He was sure other guys had similar friendships.

Smith swallowed the butterflies threatening to escape from his stomach. Trott was usually a sound sleeper, and he felt the courage of a late night creeping into his bones. He leaned forward until he had to turn to keep his breath from brushing over the other’s face. It was now or never, he silently encouraged himself.

He glanced quickly to Trott’s eyes, making sure they were still closed, before he closed the distance to press his lips to his friend’s cheek. But then Trott moved. And Smith’s heart stopped as he found himself actually kissing the other full on the mouth. He reeled swiftly back, nearly toppling himself from the couch as his cheeks flushed bright red.

“Where y’going, sunshine?” Trott mumbled, a heavy arm reaching out for Smith and tugging him closer. “You coulda asked.”

Smith didn’t have time to process the comments as he was pulled into a kiss, his first proper one. His eyes widened, but then shut, hand shifting to rest on Trott’s side. He leaned closer until their chests were nearly touching even as the kiss ended. Their foreheads rested against each other, and he peered down into Trott’s eyes.

“We should…go to sleep, huh?”

“Sure,” Trott said with a wink and a smirk, “or something else.”


End file.
